


Black Cat

by frostedquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brason, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedquill/pseuds/frostedquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mason decides to investigate his friends Violet and Garett, he ends ups making a greater discovery than he bargained for. Along the way, he ends saving the life of one, Brett Talbot. But the clock is ticking for Brett and his pack. I.E.D. (season 4) AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity...

**Author's Note:**

> ... killed the cat.

Greedy. Simple and honest greed. The realization startles him, and troubled he turns his attention back to the Lacrosse field. What was there to be so avid about? From his seat next to her he could see how wide her eyes had gotten, could perceive how tense she was. Perhaps she was simply excited for the game to begin, he reasoned, but there's something cruel about her expression that captures his attention. He wants to ignore her, tries to, but every so often he turns back to her. She tries to mask her avidity by engaging him in a conversation but he's distracted.

His mind drifts to their earlier interactions and questions, best left alone, are brought to the forefront of his mind. Where did they really live? Who were their parents? Why didn't pictures show up in their former highschool's yearbook? What happened to his Burberry sweater? 

He should stay in his seat he knows this but his blood is thrumming with nervous energy, and he's aware of his heart rate steadily rising. Right now he can't ask any questions without sounding suspicious.He taps Violet’s shoulder and waved his phone. She smiled briefly and turned back to the game. He didn’t chance a second glance. His mother always said his eyes betrayed him.

He hesitates, not sure where to go, but he finally decides on the locker room. Garett had arrived already dressed for Lacrosse lugging around a heavy looking bag. He pauses midway and looks to the Lacrosse field to see Brett Talbot score yet another goal.  _I don't need to watch this massacre anyway_ , he thinks. 

He’d been to the locker room a thousand time before, but suddenly it wasn’t just a locker room. The lights suddenly seem dimmer, casting an eerie glow upon the room, the sounds reverberate loudly, and he suddenly feels clumsy. He wills himself to be cool _,_ he needs to be quick. The worst case scenario he would find nothing, the best case he would get his jacket back and hide it in Liam’s locker. Three Youtube videos later and ten tries Garrett’s locker popped open. It was empty save a red Nike bag.

He took in a deep breath and slowly unzips the bag. That was not his Burberry Sweater. He could feel his heart racing as panic began settling in his bones. Hands shaking, he snaps a picture, zips up the bag, and closes the locker.He can't help but be a little disappointed, why didn't they hide the cash beneath books or preferably his sweater. He just has he time to hide before he heard shuffling.

What did you do to me?” The voice was pained and the person’s breathing labored.

“You were cut with a poisoned blade. Laced with Wolfsbane.” His heart stopped when he recognized Violet’s voice. 

**To: Liam, Mom, Dr. G: Help. In locker room. Call 911.**

“It won’t kill you but this will.” He chanced a glance and saw Violet standing over Brett Talbot’s prone form, her necklace in her hand glowing red. Shit he should be recording this.

“Why are you doing this?” Brett asked.

“Because you’re worth a lot of money Brett.” She sounded smug. Satisfied with herself.

He wasn’t aware of his legs moving but he could hear the shout leaving his mouth, he could see the startled expression on Violet’s face and he could feel his head thrumming from the shock of hitting the floor. Violet recovers more quickly flipping him onto his back. She punched him and only instinct got him to cover his face. He tries to push her off him to no avail so he claws at her face before punching her in the gut.

“Run!” And idiotic thing for him to yell at someone who has been poisoned.

“Your little Beta isn’t going anywhere.” Violet told him hands around his neck.

“Wh-” She was strong for such a small thing.

“You don’t know?” she laughed. “Your little boyfriend here is a monster. A werewolf. Look at his eyes.” Mason gave up on tugging at her hands and with his last bit of strength hit her. He pushed her off him and stumbled to Brett’s side.

“Come on. We have to go.” He caught Brett’s eye. His irises were now yellow and shining brightly. “Come on. ” Mason repeated more feebly. He clumsily grabbed Brett and tried to hoist him up but the so-called werewolf was too heavy.

Suddenly he felt something warm about his neck.

“Looks like I’ll have to get rid of you first Mason.” Violet whispered.

They said when you died your whole life flashed before your eyes. The only thing Mason was aware of was the fear in his gut.

_ _ _

Violet had known fear for a great part of her life. She saw it in the eyes of the animals she used to take apart when she was a girl or the other children she used to…tease. She wasn’t easily frightened, after all in this business she couldn’t afford to be scared. However when she heard a howl, filled with terrible, terrible anguish and an anger born from pain, her weapon went limp in her hands.

She had a brief moment to see a beta in full shift, a golden eyed humanoid beast, before being sent crashing in a pile of lockers. She hurriedly grappled to her feet all there was left to do was run but standing in her path was the beast. She wanted to run. She needed to run.However she was transfixed by the gaze of the creature before her. In it’s eyes she saw her death.

Liam slowly began walking towards his prey. He didn’t have to hurry, she wouldn’t move. He gently moved her hair to the side and leaned in. All the cells of her body were pouring a scent indicative of fear and terror, made more potent Her heart was emitting a symphony.  It almost numbed the pain.

It would be quick, a show of his power to that miserable creature. But then beneath all her fear he caught the scent of something, someone who gave him pause. Mason. A pained snarl left his mouth.It would be slow and painful. He placed a hand on her neck gently, lovingly, and started squeezing.

“Liam! Liam stop.” hands grabbed at him and he turned to kill only to meet the red eyes of his alpha. **“Liam stop.”**

“They’re both still alive!” Stiles called out.

**“Mason is alive. Liam!”**

Liam threw the wretch to the floor and rushed towards Mason. Mason's neck was damaged, his breathing, labored, his pulse weak and erratic but he was alive.

“We need to get Brett out of here.” Scott pointed out.

“I’m staying with Mason.” Liam gently cradling Mason in his arms.

“Let’s go.” Derek declared walking in.

“Where did you come from?” Stiles asked startled.

“The vault. Now let’s go. Police is already here and they’re coming this way.” Derek said swigging Brett over his shoulders, with some effort.

“I’ll stay with Liam.” Scott said gently.

“Go. Bring the police here Scott.” Derek told him before rushing out.

For a moment Liam sat there cradling his best friend’s wounded body in silence. Then there were people, lights, questions and someone was taking Mason from him to be placed on a stretcher.

 

 


	2. nine lives

He couldn’t breath! He couldn’t breath! He was surrounded by bright Lights and voices, and there were blurry figures touching him… holding him down. He couldn't breath. He had to get out of there. He had to run.  He couldn’t run.

“Hey.” There was a boy standing next to him, with dark skin and bright eyes.

_“Help me.”_ He wanted to say but he couldn’t breath let alone speak.

“Stay still.” he ordered gently.

Please help me.

“I know it hurts but you have to stay still.” he said more sternly.

_ Please. They’re trying to kill me. _

“They’re trying to help you. But you need to stay still.”

_ I can’t breath. _

“I know you’re scared but you need to stay still. Stay still for one minute then this will all be over. I promise.” 

The boy took his hand and suddenly he knew it would be okay. He would be okay. Brett did his best to stay still and there was suddenly a sharp pain then relief.

Then he sat up, and vomited. The last thing he saw before fainting was the boy. He has kind eyes.

>>>>

Mason stared down at the boy he had tried to save. The incision Dr. Deaton had made was already disappearing. Brett looked exhausted but alive. Brett was slightly delirious, and Mason could hear him whispering something.

“He’s whispering something.” Stiles said exhausted. Mason still couldn’t determine what Stiles was doing here. Deaton had made the incision while Stiles and Derek held down Brett while the last man, who looked more effective, just watched. 

“Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth.” Dr. Deaton said. “That’s Buddhist.” He couldn’t believe that the guy who vaccinated Magneto (his pet cat) was involved in whatever was going on. He made a mental note to tell his mother to keep away from the vet.

“Satomi.”  growled and for a moment his brown eyes were blue.

“She’s the oldest living alpha in the area.” Derek supplied. The rush of questions going through his head stopped briefly, and blood rushed to his cheek.so he could admire the hotness before him. “We need to find her. Warn her pack.”

“Any idea where they could be?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll ask Brett when he comes to.” Dr. Deaton suggested rubbing his temples.

“What now?” Stiles asked. He was drenched in sweat and looked like he could do with some sleep..

“Go home and rest.” Deaton told him. “Derek will track the pack.”

“Right. Rest.” Stiles agreed.

The room was quiet for a while until they heard the door chime.

“So Derek, how exactly are you going to track Satomi with your powers disappearing?” the blond guy asked wryly.

“They aren’t gone yet.” Derek replied defensively. “Besides, don’t you have an address? Mom and Satomi were friends.”

“I would like to remind you that I’m fifteen years younger than Talia.” The other man replied. “We didn’t run in the same social circles.”

“Peter.” Derek said frustrated.

“Last I checked you were the one attached to Talia’s hip all the time.” Peter pointed out. “Think. Where would they meet?”

“Satomi would come to the house, with some smelly tea or… we would meet in the woods.”

“That doesn’t help us much.” Dr. Deaton pointed out.

Mason listened carefully to their squabbling. The only thing that he learned was that they were werewolves and that they were on a hit list. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t go back to the school and go look for Brett’s cellphone or break into Devonford prep and look for his emergency contact.

He suddenly felt something yank him by the belly button. It took him a moment to get his bearings but he was no longer in the animal clinic. He was floating above a hospital bed. A boy lay there. He was short, lean of built with dark skin like his. He bore bandages around his neck and several tubes were attached to him.

He tensed as he heard voices approaching. He hadn’t gotten used to the invisible thing yet. The door opened and Liam’s dad came in followed by a shorter woman, with eyes and a nose like his. Mom.

“I’m sorry Anita.” Dr. Geyer sighed.

“When you say you’re sorry does that mean he’s going to die?” she asked numbly. Mason felt his heart seize. His mother was supposed to come back tomorrow.

“He’ll live.” He reassured quickly. “The wire didn’t cut too deeply, there has been some damage to the muscles of his neck but he’ll recover. But we don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

“God, I never should have gone on that business trip.” She had let down her hair from her normally severe bun but she was still wearing her pantsuit, he noted.

“Come on Anita. No one could have imagined that this would ever happen. There’s nothing you could have done.” Dr. Geyer consoled.

“Maybe but it doesn’t change the fact that Mason was almost decapitated.”

He paused. That boy was him. That lifeless body was his. No. This can't be happening.

He watched as his mom reached out to grab his hand. He could feel the warmth of her palm. This couldn't be real.

“Dr. Geyer?” They all turned to face a nurse.

“Yes, nurse McCall.” Mason studied her with renewed interest. 

“The police is here. They’d like to ask about Mr. Hewitt.”

“Of course.”

“I’m coming too.” His mom said decisively. “I’ll be back darling.” She placed a kiss on Mason’s forehead before following Dr. Geyer out. He could feel a tingle on his forehead. Mason studied his body for a minute and reached out but couldn’t bring himself to place a hand on his forearm. He left the room. 

He was glad he was able to do so. For a moment he'd been terrified that he wouldn't be able to move.  

Finding them was easy; they hadn’t gone too far. There were three men he didn’t recognize in the room. One wore a suit while the other two were in uniform.

“Ok. So Garrett is still on the loose?” his mom asked calmly, though he could tell she was irritated.

“Yes Ma’am.” The suit replied. He was a grim man, with dark hair and eyes.

“If there is anything you could tell us at all…” the sheriff tried trying to hide his lack of patience.

“They were friend’s with Liam and Mason. I’m not home too often, my wife could tell you more.” Dr. Geyer said with a sigh.

“We’d like to talk to your son.” The suit told them.

“No.” his mom interrupted coolly.

“Ma’am I’m…” the suit began.

“Liam isn’t talking to anyone without a lawyer present.” She told them firmly.

The protest died on Dr. Geyer’s lips immediately. Mason suddenly remembered that Liam had a record.

“James, did you call Anna?” she reminded. Judging by the brief look of horror on Dr. Geyer’s face he did not. “I’ve already texted my lawyers, one of them should be here in the hour.”

“Ma’am. I’m sorry but we really don’t have time.” The sheriff protested.

“Then make time sheriff. By the way, you’ve just told me that the person who almost decapitated my son is a professional assassin. Why doesn’t Mason have a security detail?”

“This…” the sherriff began.

“Please see to it sheriff. We wouldn’t want to waste time.” His mom told him sweetly. The suit stared at the sheriff with barely disguised irritation, and Mason bit back a smile when the sheriff left the room.

“Ma’am. You were familiar with the two of them yourself. Is there anything you can give us?” the younger officer asked.

“I can’t think of anything useful.” His mom sighed. Mason agreed, he couldn’t think of a time his mom had spent more than twenty minutes with them.

“You never know.” the suit said patiently. "Please tell us what you know."

“Mason had them over for movies several times. I couldn’t call them close friends of his. The met at the beginning of the semester, they said that they transferred from Rain Book High school.”

Mason glanced out of the glass window. Judging by his wince Anna Dunbar was yelling at her husband.

“I’d like to know how two adults could…” his mother began angrily.

“They aren’t adults. They’re actual teenagers.” The suit interrupted.

“Oh.” his mother was genuinely surprised for once.

“Look Ma’am, I understand how you feel. What-”

“Do you agent whatever? Do you even have children? M-”

“I do. I have a son who is on the Beacon Hill's Lacrosse team, the same Lacrosse team Garrett was on. I should have been at that game but I wasn’t. My son isn’t in the hospital but I understand your concern.”

“I can’t think of…” she paused and Mason looked at her hopefully. “Spalding.”

“What…?”

“It’s a housing development.” The younger officer supplied. “I pass it on my way to work.”

“Mason lent Garrett a sweater that he kept forgetting to return. They’d told Mason that they lived there. We went there but only a few buildings were finished. The investors temporarily suspended the project because they had to investigate the terrain. God I thought they made a mistake.”

“Did they give an exact address?” the suite asked eagerly.

Mason and both the officials eagerly watched as his mom checked her phone.

“1386 and 1387Muir drive.” She said showing them the phone. “You might want to check the school to see if the addresses are the same.”

“Thank you.” He suit said grimly. “Parrish wait here to speak with Mr. Dunbar and stay with Mason Hewitt until the detail comes to relieve you. Mrs. Hewitt if you have anything else for us please address officer Parrish.”

“Thank you Agent…”

“McCall.”

"Were there others... like Mason? Children?"

Agent McCall hesitated for a brief moment. "Two more. One was an adult and the other a teenager."

"Thank you for your honesty Agent."

He followed his mother quietly back to his room. Excitement was, metaphorically, running through his veins.Finally the police had a lead that would hopefully pan out. His worried mind turns to Brett, lying unconscious on a table. Why were assassins trying to kill all of the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hill.

He suddenly felt something warm and wet on his hand. He looked up to see his mother sobbing uncontrollably by his bedside. He doesn't recall ever seeing her cry, even when his father was died. He carefully tried to wrap his arm around her only to have it go through her body.

_-_-_-_

Brett woke up feeling weak and sore but alive. The air smelt foreign to him and he briskly sat up, head spinning.

“Careful now. You’ve been through quite an ordeal.” There was a tall, bald, black guy standing next to him. He looked tired and worried. “Here rinse your mouth with this. There’s some residue of the Wolfbane, it will help.” He said handing him a cup.

They’re trying to help you. Hesitantly Brett did as ordered. He nodded, grateful, when the man then handed him a bottle of water.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my animal clinic. I am doctor Alan Deaton. Do you remember what happened to you?” His voice was soothing, but Brett couldn’t relax.

“I was at the Lacrosse game. Something, someone pricked me. Then some girl tried to kill me.” He felt numb. “What time is it?”

“11:30 PM. The game has been over for a couple of hours.”

“You’re a druid?”

“Yes.”

“For what pack?”

“I don’t have a pack. Not anymore.” He explained. “Brett, we need to find Satomi, your pack is in grave danger. ”

“What’s going on?”

“There is a hit list of supernatural creatures going around. You, Satomi and several others are on it.” Another man said walking in. Brett was immediately assaulted by the fading scent of wolf. “Derek Hale.”

“Brett Talbot.”

“Do you have any way to contact Satomi?” Derek asked.

“Give me your phone.” Brett said decisively. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited, heart ready to jump out of his chest. “Satomi-san. Where are you?” He began in japanese.

“Home. Brett where are you?”

“I’m alright. You need to find somewhere safe. There are hunters…”

“Assassins. They’re being paid.” Deaton corrected.

“There are assassins after us. You can’t stay where you are.”

“Let me speak to her. We are running short on time.” Derek ordered motioning for the phone.

“Derek Hale wants to speak to you.”

“Very well.”

Brett handed the man the phone. He listened as Derek explained about the deadpool. He was acutely aware of the anxiety pooling in his gut.

“Your pack is coming.”

“I heard.” Brett replied numbly.

“Here. Drink this.” Deaton said pressing a cup into his hands. “We’ll leave you to rest.”

_- _-_

Brett woke up to the scent of his Alpha. Satomi was sitting next to him and held his hand in her smaller one.  He could smell the worry pouring off her.

“Satomi-san.” He greeted sitting up.

Her relief was almost palpable.

“I’m glad to see you awake.” She said smiling.

“Where is everyone? Where is Lorie?”

“Safe.” she replied. “Brett I know that you’re tired but I need you to go to Devonford and warn whatever other supernaturals you can find about the deadpool.” She said, eyes red.

Brett bit his lip. He wanted to object but now was not the time.

“There is a shower in the back.” Deaton informed him.

“Thank you.” He gracefully accepted the bag containing his uniform and went to the back.

Brett sighed as he returned to the consultation room. It was empty save for the boy from last night. He was sitting cross-legged on what had been Brett’s bed. Brett felt a rush of affection for him. He’d saved his life.

“Hey.”

The boy didn’t respond.

“Excuse me.” Brett said approaching him. He looked confused and weary. Whatever warmth he had found in the boy’s eyes the night before had been replaced by sadness. He touched the boy’s arm slightly only to have him pull-away. Brett suddenly felt awkward.

“Sorry…Where’s the bathroom in this place?” he asked nervously.

He motioned towards the back and to the left.

“Right. Thanks.”

“You’re Welcome.” He sounded numb, and Brett wondered if he had lost someone close to him also but didn’t dare ask. Carrie and Demarco haunted his dreams already. He hurried towards the bathroom and took got ready as quickly as possible.

School had never seemed so bleak to him. He kept trying to think up ways to contact the supernatural to no avail. He hadn’t known that there were any others let alone how to contact them.

“Mr. Talbot!”

“I’m listening.” He mumbled. All of the other teachers had noted his haggard appearance taken pity but Mrs. Liebnovitz never liked him to begin with.

“I believe I asked you a question?” she huffed.

“The Tsar abdicated for his brother.” A familiar voice whispered. He turned to find the mystery boy sitting at the empty desk behind him. He glanced at Liebnovitz.

“Well Mr. Talbot. I am waiting.”

He glanced around the room but everyone was looking at him.

“Don’t bother looking to your classmates for the answer. Didn’t you do the reading Mr. Talbot?”

“Could you repeat the question?” Brett asked patiently.

“What event crowned the end of the Russian Monarchy?”

“The Tsar, he abdicated the throne. For his brother.” Brett repeated. He waited for her to chastise both him and the boy.

“Mr. Talbot, perhaps you will pass my class after all.”

“I’m not feeling well may I please be excused?”

She studied him carefully but gave him permission only when Rashid pointed out that he had actually been ill in his other class. When he reached his locker he found the boy already waiting for him.

“What are you?” Brett hissed, eyes flashing gold. The boy froze for a minute.

“Whoa. How did you do that?” The shorter boy was studying him carefully, intrigued.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Brett pointed out.

The boy shrugged.

“What are you doing here?” Brett asked.

“Looking out for you, I guess.” he replied awkwardly.

Did Satomi not think he could handle this. “I don’t need your help.” Brett growled. “I’ve got it.”

“Not world history. You’re welcomed by the way.”

“Did the druid send you?” Brett asked more gently.

“Who?”

“The vet.”

“Um no. Anyway you should go to the infirmary.” The boy told him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He said peeved.

“Fine.” The boy told him. “But won’t your teacher check with the nurses office?”

Fuck! He still hadn’t thought of a way to find out if there were other supernaturals at Devonford.

“Can you-“ The boy was gone. Brett felt like a dick. Resigned Brett decided to follow mystery-boy’s advice.

His senses were on over drive. He rarely went to the nurse’s office, only once to escort an injured teammate. He didn’t know if anyone the staff could be trusted. He slipped away after the bell for the next class rang.

He slipped into an empty classroom and of course the boy was there, sitting cross-legged on the teacher’s desk.

“You’re back.” Brett said surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Brett asked suspiciously.

“I got bored.” Brett suddenly realized he couldn’t catch a scent off the boy. "Listen-"  He couldn't hear a heartbeat either.

“You’re dead.” Brett whispered horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mason and Brett be able to warn the others in time? Dundundun. Looking at possible supernatural creatures (that aren't werewolves) to include, if you have any ideas...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt I gave myself for Holloween.


End file.
